


［灿琛］没有名字的囚禁🚗

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 点梗产物：圈养黑化囚禁国际惯例双性5
Relationships: 灿琛 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	［灿琛］没有名字的囚禁🚗

方灿回到家，在书房里找到了姚琛。

男孩侧躺在昂贵的波斯地毯上睡着了，手边是一本翻开的《飞鸟集》。他不着一缕，年轻的皮肤泛着美玉一般的光泽，已经有些长了的头发从原本的深蓝色褪成浅色。地暖和空调全天候运转着，让他即使光着身子，也睡得一张小脸蛋红扑扑的，粉嫩的小嘴无意识地嘟起来。

真的好像精灵啊。

方灿顺着他的裸体往下看，两条修长的腿交叠着岔开，遂满意地在他纤细的脚踝上看到了那个乌黑的合金环。

一只被人类捕捉的精灵。

他没有出声，只是走过去弯腰将男孩公主抱起来。男孩温热的肉体在他怀里瑟缩了一下，浓密的睫毛扑扇着缓缓抬起。

“嗯…灿哥？”

合金环连着的链条在地上拖曳，发出轻微的金属声，方灿一脸怜爱地看着还没有完全清醒的男孩懵懂的双眼，将他抱回了卧室。

“嘘…宝贝今天有没有很乖？”

姚琛缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，嗫嚅道，“有…”

方灿笑了，将他放到床上，亲了亲他的嘴。姚琛顺从地张开嘴，让男人在他的口腔内舔舐。

他已经回过神，很清楚接下来要发生什么，在床上坐起来，显得有些不安。

“哥哥，姚姚今天真的很乖，可不可以不要用那个…”

他微弱的恳求越来越轻，因为方灿脸上的笑容消失了，只是静静地看着他。

他很快放弃了，他不想再被振幅调到最大的按摩棒顶着G点震三四个小时，也不想被用了那个以后一个人锁在房间里一整晚，更不想看到方灿失望的地看着他，说他是坏孩子。

他已经学乖了。

姚琛氤氲着双眼跪起来，挪动着膝盖转身，然后乖乖趴到床上，让高高撅起来的臀部对着方灿。他缩着肩膀，感受到男人抽出在他身体里呆了一天的跳蛋——他一个人在家的时候，方灿总要在他身体里放些什么，他说像他这样的宝贝，嫩逼里不能是空的，一定要装点什么——然后就是熟悉的油质液体浇淋在他下身，顺着臀缝往下滑的触觉。他不喜欢被用这个，会让他大脑一片空白，彻底失去思考的能力，变成只想被玩弄的发情的小母猫。

“宝贝不喜欢这样吗？”方灿在他耳边低喃，“不喜欢做哥哥的小母猫吗？”

很快，姚琛也不知道自己为什么不喜欢这样了。他红肿发烫的女穴被方灿插了两根手指进去，熟练地翻搅抠挖着。姚琛太能出水了，娇嫩的洞被玩得发出色情的咕唧咕唧的声音，好响，简直跟他带着哭腔的娇吟一样响。

“嗯..嗯…嗯啊…..”他纤细的腰随着男人抽动手指的节奏摇晃扭动着，窄小的胯不受控制地上下弹动着。

真的好舒服哦，太舒服了…姚琛喘侧着脑袋喘个不停，一边脸颊埋在枕头里，即使嘴里堵着自己的指节，吞咽不下的口水依然濡湿了枕套。

没有别的想法了，满脑子在飞的只有“舒服死了”“好喜欢”“还要”。方灿的手指很快变得不客气，凶猛地在姚琛双腿间震动，而那口蜜穴里发出的水声也越来越大。

姚琛忍不住了，流着眼泪浪叫，声音又软又尖，真的像发情的母猫似的，

“要去了，要去了呜…啊啊啊啊——”

水液四溅开来。这会儿是最好玩弄他的时候，根本不需要等，插得他喷到差不多了，方灿指腹抵上他的G点，又开始用力的抖，姚琛的臀肉也抖得厉害，腰胯筋挛着哭叫，很快又能绝顶。

像这样的轮回，一口气起码可以来五六次。等姚琛大汗淋漓，双眼彻底涣散，方灿会再亲亲他失神的小脸，柔声问，“我是谁？”

“方…灿，是方灿哥哥…”

“方灿是谁？”

“是…姚姚的老公…”

“要听老公的话…”

“最爱老公了…要一直跟老公，在一起…”

将浑身软绵绵的姚琛翻过身，分开膝盖插进去的同时，方灿也幸福地笑了。

“我也最爱Yao了。”

END


End file.
